La dernière confession
by Yohko the demo
Summary: Je veux pas mourir, pas comme ça! Pas après tout ça...Joyeux Noël Duo.


Personnages, back et tout et tout aux brillants créateurs de GW

Chansons à Manau.

Note: version reprise deux ans après de la confession, que j'ai relue récemment et qui m'a foutu une sacrée baffe dans la face tellement c'étaitMOCHE.

En espérant avoir fait mieux... J'ai viré le yaoi il avait pas sa place.

* * *

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux, ne faites plus attention_

_Mesdames et messieurs, approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession_

Duo eut un sourire de gosse.

Il aimait vraiment se balader en ville, surtout en période de fêtes.

Les décors enchanteurs dans les magasins, les lumières dans les rues, les sapins de Noël sur la place…

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite ville folklorique, très touristique – enfin, avant tout ce merdier de conflit. Maintenant la ville était un simple village pittoresque recevant la visite des habitants des villages voisins tout aussi désertés.

Il s'attarda aux côtés de gamins émerveillés devant une petite boutique de jouets, riant doucement avec eux.

Puis il aperçut la pancarte dans un coin de la vitrine.

Liquidation des stocks.

Foutue guerre.

Il continua à errer dans la ville. Il était déjà onze heures, étonnant que tous les habitants aient préféré se retrouver ensemble plutôt que de fêter Noël tranquillement chez eux. Peur de la solitude peut-être ?

Heero serait furieux qu'il ait une fois de plus déserté la planque. Mais il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'on ne retenait pas Shinigami.

Merde, il avait toujours vécu dans la rue, libre. Il n'allait pas non plus rester cloîtré, de toute façon il était bien assez prudent.

Il aperçut justement quelques soldats remontant la rue. Jurant mentalement, il enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur ses yeux et remonta le col de son manteau avant de s'engager dans une ruelle sombre.

Décidemment, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans croiser des gêneurs… Même dans cette minuscule ville, même à Noël…

Il s'enfonça davantage dans la ruelle sale. L'obscurité faisait un contraste presque douloureux avec les lumignons, pourtant vieux et cassés, de la rue principale.

Ca lui rappelait L2. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas.

Soudain il buta contre quelque chose et se stabilisa de justesse.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un canon de revolver.

« Ho… Relax mec… »

Derrière l'arme, le visage sale et haineux d'un homme qui devait avoir vingt ans au plus.

« Tu veux du fric ? J'ai rien là, y a une patrouille pas loin faut se planquer… »

« Hein ? Putain t'es qui toi ? T'es avec ces connards de soldats ? »

« Non ! Hey tu trembles, fais gaffe… Pose ce gun… »

« ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! »

Le coup partit, l'homme en sembla étonné.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon corps bascule_

_Les bâtiments devant moi ont un effet de recul_

Duo sentit l'impact de la balle dans son ventre et son corps partit en arrière sous le choc, la détonation résonnant douloureusement dans son crâne.

_Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre_

_Comme un tout petit vol mon corps est projeté dans les airs_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne comprends plus rien_

_Je pars à la dérive et je ne me sens pas très bien_

Il vit les yeux de l'autre s'arrondir et ses traits se crisper, puis l'arme tomba sur le sol. Le mec la ramassa vite fait avant de décamper, on avait sûrement entendu du bruit.

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, puis la douleur percuta Duo de plein fouet.

_Ca y est je percute les pavés maintenant_

_Dure a été la chute, je suis couvert de sang_

Il s'effondra en retenant un cri tandis que ses poings se serraient et se desserraient frénétiquement.

Il se força au calme, il était pilote de Gundam, il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la douleur et à la panique.

Il considéra du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation, le plus objectivement possible. Surtout penser froidement, comme s'il voyait les choses au lieu de les ressentir.

La balle était entrée sous le sternum, avait sûrement traversé l'estomac, peut-être autre chose. La douleur irradiait dans son dos aussi, le projectile avait sûrement touché durement la colonne vertébrale en sortant.

_Allongé là seul, sur le trottoir je perds la boussole je ne peux pas le croire_

_Vais-je vraiment crever sous ce lampadaire ?_

_Je me suis fait shooter ce mec avait un revolver_

Rapide tour d'horizon des solutions possibles, mais aucune illumination. Il n'y avait rien dans ce trou, le médecin habitait dans le village voisin, et aucune structure médicale. Il lui restait si peu de temps et tellement de douleur avant que les sucs gastriques aient fini de le ronger de l'intérieur, à moins que l'hémorragie ne se charge de le finir avant. Trop peu de temps pour arriver à la planque avec sa colonne foutue, il ne pouvait même pas se relever.

_J'ai du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas mourir_

_J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à dire_

_J'entends au loin la sirène d'une ambulance_

Des cris d'horreur et des appels à l'aide, bien sûr pas moyen de mourir tranquille.

Le délire s'empara de lui devant l'absurdité de sa situation. Après tout ce temps, toutes ces horreurs, tous ces massacres et toutes ces batailles…

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard, je n'ai pas eu de chance_

Je vais crever, moi, le pilote de Gundam, le héros de la galaxie.

Buté par erreur parce qu'un petit truand effrayé n'a pas su garder le contrôle de son arme.

Joyeux Noël, Duo.

_Dites à ma mère et mes frères que je les ai aimés_

_Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié_

Quelle merde…

Si seulement je pouvais aller au Paradis comme sœur Helen.

Comme le père Maxwell.

Comme Solo, Mickey, Jo, Mel, Nina.

Et tous les autres qui doivent être morts maintenant.

Si seulement le Paradis existait.

Si seulement j'avais su les pleurer.

_Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait_

_La délinquance m'a touché mais je n'étais pas mauvais_

_J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas bonnes à dire_

Foutue guerre.

Foutus hommes.

Foutu moi.

Mais qui aurait donné dans le pacifisme hein ? C'est la rue en pire. On t'arrache un œil, t'en bouffes deux.

Comment je pourrais regretter ?

Comment je pourrais ne pas regretter ?

Maintenant mon corps se bouffe lui-même et j'ai mal comme jamais, j'ai les jetons. J'ai la trouille du Shinigami.

Maintenant je me lamente sur mon sort comme un gros con.

_Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle de mauvais délire_

_Et si je parle de filles, laissez-moi m'excuser_

_Ce n'était pas facile pour elles j'ai vraiment déconné_

J'ai peur, c'est pas courant pourtant.

Tous ces guerriers que Wufei adore, tous ces soldats qu'on tue chaque fois, est-ce qu'ils avaient peur comme ça ?

Putain, non ! Je veux pas, j'ai pas eu de vie, pas connu assez de gens, pas dragué assez de monde, j'ai pas vécu !

J'ai donné ma vie pour la paix putain !

Je veux qu'on me la rende, vivre comme les autres, pouvoir aimer sans flipper chaque fois que tout le monde crève sous mes yeux !

Promis, je serai sage, je tuerai plus, je volerai plus, je ferai plus de mal à personne. Je sais que j'ai fait du mal, je regrette, s'il vous plaît !

_Faut dire que les sentiments, je ne les connais pas_

_Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi_

_C'est bizarre maintenant je regrette vraiment_

_De n'avoir pu aimer une femme avec des enfants_

Donnez-moi une seconde chance, je veux apprendre à vivre.

Pourquoi tout m'est toujours retombé sur la gueule ? Pas de famille. Que des morts, toujours des morts, rien que des morts où que j'aille…

Pourquoi tout le monde aurait une vie sauf moi ?

Je m'en fous de l'honneur, je meurs même pas pour la paix là !

Et comme d'hab je suis seul, où ils sont mes soi-disant équipiers ? Où ils sont les profs qui nous ont balancé là-dedans, où ils sont tous les gens qui l'ont déclenchée cette foutue guerre ?

_La vie passe si vite et la mienne ce soir est stoppée_

_Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé_

_C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises_

_J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main mise_

La douleur commence à s'estomper, ou c'est moi qui m'y habitue ? Je dois faire quelque chose, il faut rester conscient. Plonger les mains dans la plaie, sentir la douleur, sentir la vie. Rester en vie.

Oui faut faire ça, mais si je sens encore la douleur je vais mourir c'es sûr.

Je pense plus comme d'habitude, tout me revient d'un seul coup, même des trucs que j'avais oubliés. Merde. La clairvoyance aigue et le délire mental sont des signes d'agonie, c'est ça hein ? Je vais mourir.

Agonie. La mienne cette fois. Pas celle d'un soldat engagé contre son avis et tué parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et que Shinigami avait soif de sang.

Wufei dit que ce qu'on fait est juste, tous les autres sont d'accord. Mais sœur Helen aurait jamais voulu qu'on se batte… Le père Maxwell me l'avait dit pourtant.

Mon père, pardon, j'ai péché. Mais je vous jure, je vous ai jamais oublié.

_Ca y est maintenant je n'entend plus rien_

_Il y a plein de gens, je me sens plutôt bien_

_Les médecins s'agitent tout autour de moi_

_Ca bouge et ça s'excite je ne comprends pas pourquoi_

J'ai presque envie de rire mais ça ferait vraiment trop mal. Ils ont l'air bizarre comme ça avec la bouche ouverte.

Aïe pas touche bordel ! Ca chavire, tout s'estompe, je perçois plus rien de la même manière. Pitié pas la douleur encore j'ai rien fait !

Au fond je sens bien que je pense plus normalement là. Des choses me reviennent qui ont l'air importantes mais je sais plus pourquoi.

Une fontaine sans eau, un gratte-ciel, un téléphone, un océan. Mon Deathscythe. Les visages des autres pilotes qui m'échappent, j'arrive pas à les visionner. C'est bizarre, on dirait que c'est ça le plus grave. Faut que je les revoie avant…

Avant quoi ?

_Je ne veux plus les calculer je regarde le ciel_

_La nuit est étoilée la lune étincelle_

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la nuit était si belle_

_C'est dans ces moments-là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille_

Tout semble magnifique là, tous mes souvenirs, j'ai des souvenirs, c'est sublime non ?

Plus de quinze ans de vie. La vie, ma vie.

La peur essaie de revenir, mais j'ai même plus la force de flipper. Juste celle d'espérer.

Et la certitude que tout est si beau, comment la moindre chose mauvaise pourrait-elle exister ?

La mort même est belle, et il y a quelque chose d'encore plus beau après, c'est forcé.

_Oh ça y est, je me sens glisser sur le chemin de la paix, je vais vous quitter_

_L'étincelle, la flamme, va se consumer_

_Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, je ne l'ai pas mérité_

Ca y est les visages reviennent, ils m'entourent, il m'agressent, et la douleur aussi ! Tout ce que je devais faire revient, pardon les mecs vous devrez vous démerder sans moi. Chuis con hein ? J'aurais du obéir à Heero, désolé Ice-man. J'ai grandi tout seul moi !

Chuis con, toi aussi.

Faut que je me calme, que je redevienne comme tout à l'heure, mais la douleur me tue !

Mais je meurs bordel !

_Ca y est c'est mon heure, et tout deviens noir_

_Le dernier jour d'un voleur, c'était mon dernier soir_

Je veux pas mourir, y a tant de choses que j'aurais pu vivre, que j'aurais du vivre encore ! Je veux pas mourir là tout seul, dans cette douleur, j'ai rien fait de ma vie à part tuer, pitié, pas la mort, pas maintenant !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Chuis qu'un gosse des rues. C'est pas ma faute, si ?

J'ai tué alors tout me retombe dessus, c'est ça ?

C'est de la justice.

Mais je veux pas mourir tout seul, ça c'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait pour ça, et y a personne qui me pleurera !

… Ah, si. Eux, sûrement.

Merci.

Emportez-moi maintenant, pitié, n'importe quoi mais plus de douleur !

Un peu de paix…

* * *

Pilote 02

Terroriste.

Tué par balles, 25/12/AC 195

* * *

Duo Shinigami Maxwell

Pilote de Deathscythe

Combattant pour la paix, regretté entre tous

_Forever and ever, love from your friends._

* * *

.FIN.


End file.
